whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Nihilist (CTD)
The Nihilist is a Doom of the Dauntain. Overview The path of the Nihilist is particularly lonely, as it begins with depression and hopelessness. The Kithain sees the effects of encroaching Banality all around them and gives up their will to fight. They simply stop struggling to maintain their Glamour. This surrender to fate often manifests as an aura, devouring the Glamour all around them. Their home may seem particularly drab and uninteresting, even to normal people (although a typical Autumn Person may feel at home). To changelings, it will seem dead and lifeless, completely lacking any of the joy or color of Glamour. As time passes, the aura will spread to infect the people and places around them. The garden which was once so beautiful and enjoyable to be in may suddenly lose the sense of wonder it inspires. The young, starving artist living in the studio next door may suddenly find that their painting does not come so easily anymore. What happens to this Glamour? The Dauntain slowly devours it. They are filled with a hollow aching which can only be satisfied by consuming Glamour. The fact that they also destroy other Kithain and their chimera is only a bonus... or a curse. It must be noted that a Nihilist is not aware of the damage they are causing. They are actually incapable of noticing it on their own. It must be pointed out to them, although this may drive them deeper into their depression. Most of their attention is directed inward, as the outside world holds no real attraction to them any longer. Their rescue lies in the possibility of convincing them to act despite Banality, to act to change the world, not react to the changes in the world. If this can be done successfully without driving them deeper or convincing them to commit suicide, they may rise from their somnolence. Appearance The Nihilist grows smaller within their mortal seeming. To other fae, they seem to be withdrawn and harmless. A gloomy aura surrounds them, filling those who approach with the icy touch of despair. Arts & Cantrips The Nihilist can and will use cantrips. They may use Chicanery to cause someone to ignore them, or Wayfare to cause someone or something to leave their presence. Nihilists are also known to keep track of the world around them with cantrips once they have withdrawn completely. They may not understand what they see in the same manner we do, but they can perceive and react to their surroundings on some level. Outlook * Kithain: They act like puppets on a stage, always charging to and fro. Do they not understand it makes no difference? We're all going to die. * The Lost: How ridiculous. Don't they know everyone is delusional? Some just hide it better than others. * The Cursed: Does it really matter when the dust settles? No. * Black Magicians: Power is nothing. It's like a fire that tries to feed itself. * Apostates: After Banality takes us, there will be blessed oblivion. What more could we ask? * Typhoids: What was that about curiosity and the cat? References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 58-59, 64. Category:Dauntain (CTD)